Kamu Cantik
by endo.wewe
Summary: Temari merasa minder karena semakin dewasa, Shikamaru semakin keren. Apalagi penggemar Shikamaru mayoritas gadis-gadis remaja muda yang cantik. Temari berjanji ia akan diet ketat dan melakukan perawatan wajah. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru kesal, karena tingkah Temari jadi lebih merepotkan daripada gadis-gadis remaja merepotkan itu.


**Kamu Cantik**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

**A ShikaTema fanfic**

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Wanita blonde itu membanting keras pintu rumahnya. Masih jelas dalam ingatan bagaimana wajah gadis-gadis remaja itu memandang suaminya. Entah kagum, suka, atau malah naksir pada si rambut nanas itu. Yang pasti Temari sangat sangat tidak suka.

"_Ehh, itu Nara Shikamaru! Semakin hari dia semakin tampan ya... Padahal dia sudah punya anak, tapi wajahnya masih seperti usia dua puluhan. Benar-benar awet muda."_

"_Iya benar. Sayang sekali ya, dia sudah menikah... Kalau aku punya menantu seperti dia, pasti aku sangat bangga. Sudah tampan, pintar, punya kedudukan penting di desa, latar belakang keluarganya juga bagus."_

Belum lagi kalau ingat omongan para ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang berseliweran di telinga Temari.

Shikamaru memang terlihat lebih tampan akhir-akhir ini. Wajah malasnya sih tidak berubah, tapi aura dan kharismanya memang berbeda dari ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tubuh tegapnya semakin jadi; khas pria dewasa, garis wajah pemalasnya entah mengapa jadi terlihat _sexy_. Usia tiga puluh tahun, menjadikan Shikamaru lebih matang sebagai seorang pria. Apalagi sekarang Shikamaru menjadi pelatih strategi bagi para lulusan chuunin-chuunin baru.

Di sisi lain, sang istri merasa tidak bisa mengimbangi Shikamaru. Hei, Temari memang lebih tua usianya dari Shikamaru, tapi bukan berarti ia terlihat sangat tua jika bersanding dengan Shikamaru, 'kan?

Temari berdiri di depan cermin yang berada dalam kamarnya. Ia membolak-balik tubuhnya. Jadenya berhenti di area pinggang dan turun ke pinggul. Memang agak lebih besar jika dibanding waktu ia masih perawan dulu. Tapi wajar 'kan? Temari sudah melahirkan sebanyak dua kali.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Sakura masih kelihatan langsing, padahal ia sudah melahirkan anak-anak Sasuke sebanyak lima kali.

"Arrghh! Menyebalkan!" Temari teriak-teriak sendiri di kamarnya.

Begitulah perasaan wanita berumur tiga puluh dua tahun itu. Ia kesal. Dari bentuk tubuh saja ia sudah kalah dengan gadis-gadis remaja lulusan baru chuunin Konoha yang langsing semampai itu.

Dan lihat wajahnya. Oh tidak! Sudah muncul garis-garis halus di sekitar area bawah matanya.

Temari kembali uring-uringan sendiri.

Alarm bahaya berbunyi. Keadaan gawat. Bisa saja 'kan Shikamaru tergoda pada salah satu gadis muda yang kalau ibarat buah mangga, belum terlalu matang tapi _sekel_, terasa segar kalau dimakan.

Temari berjanji. Ia akan mulai program diet ketat dan akan rutin ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk konsultasi perawatan wajahnya.

Kalau perlu langsung belajar jurus awet muda a la Nona Tsunade.

.

.

.

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar anak laki-lakinya. Tidak seperti kakak perempuannya; Minami—yang berpemikiran dewasa meskipun umurnya baru sembilan tahun —Hiroki cenderung manja. Apalagi pada sang ayah. Setiap malamsebelum tidur, bocah tujuh tahun itu selalu minta ditemani Shikamaru.

Padahal Shikamaru tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Entah kenapa ia menjadi manusia yang lebih 'hidup' setelah berkeluarga. Pernikahan memang suatu keajaiban.

Shikamaru langsung menuju kamarnya.

Ketika membuka pintu, "Ya Tuhan! Temari, apa-apaan kamu? Kenapa wajahmu?" Shikamaru terkejut mendapati istrinya berbaring dengan seluruh wajah tertutup berwarna hijau, hanya mata dan bibirnya saja yang kelihatan.

"Ini namanya masker," jawab Temari tanpa menoleh, hanya jadenya yang melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa itu?" Ia mendekati dan berdiri di samping istrinya, meneliti warna hijau yang menutupi kulit putih Temari.

Temari tidak menjawab, ia malah mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya dan mengisyaratkan jarinya di depan bibir. Menyuruh Shikamaru untuk diam.

"Heh, dasar perempuan. Suka sekali melakukan hal yang merepotkan," cibirnya seraya mengambil posisi berbaring di sisi Temari.

Merasa sudah lima belas menit dan maskernya memang sudah kering, Temari langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Temari masuk kamarnya lagi dan langsung menuju ke arah cermin besar di sudut kamar. Ia meneliti bagian-bagian di seluruh wajahnya, terutama di area bawah mata.

Shikamaru hanya memandangi tingkah aneh istrinya. Kantuknya hilang kala melihat Temari yang repot sendiri.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan memandangi wajah sendiri? Lagipula memangnya kenapa wajahmu dihijau-hijaukan begitu?"

"Sakura bilang, kalau aku pakai masker itu, aku akan kelihatan lebih cantik. Dan kamu akan tergila-gila lagi padaku, Shikamaru," jawab Temari seraya berjalan menuju ranjangnya, di mana Shikamaru sudah berbaring di atas sana.

Shikamaru terkekeh mendengar jawaban Temari, "yang benar saja, tingkahmu seperti gadis remaja saja."

"Memangnya hanya gadis remaja saja yang boleh cantik? Aku juga bisa cantik sama seperti mereka—para chuunin baru bimbinganmu itu."

"Mana bisa kamu disamakan dengan gadis remaja!"

Ups, sepertinya Shikamaru sudah salah bicara. Lihat saja wajah Temari yang terlihat agak memerah karena kesal. Ia langsung berbalik dan membelakangi Shikamaru.

Dalam hati ia meruntuk, 'sejak kapan suamiku senang beradu mulut soal hal yang merepotkan?'

Tiba-tiba Temari merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya, disusul hembusan hangat nafas Shikamaru di leher Temari.

"Hei, jangan marah. Maksudku itu, siapa yang bisa mengimbangi kecantikan seorang Putri Suna? Perempuan-perempuan di luar sana mana bisa disamakan denganmu..."

"Khe, sejak kapan kamu pintar merayu? Apa kata-kata itu yang kamu gunakan untuk merayu para gadis?"

Shikamaru mengendus kemudian menguap lebar, "hahh, salah bicara lagi... Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Aku mau tidur. Merepotkan!"

Keduanya terdiam. Temari merasa pelukan lengan Shikamaru di pinggangnya semakin mengerat. Ia menyentuh lengan besar Shikamaru tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Bibir Temari sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Sebenarnya Temari agak melayang juga kalau dirayu suaminya seperti itu. Wanita tetaplah wanita. Mau jujur atau bohong, rayuan tetaplah kata-kata manis yang disuka wanita.

Gyuut...

Gyuut...

Shikamaru meraba-raba perut Temari dari luar piyamanya. Agak aneh. Perut Temari kenapa keras begini?

Gyuut...

Gyuut...

Sekarang ia sedikit menekan perut Temari. Keras sekali. Biasanya salah satu bagian tubuh Temari yang menjadi favorit Shikamaru itu bertekstur lembut dan lembek.

Penasaran, Shikamaru membalik tubuh istrinya. Buru-buru ia menyingkap piyama yang dikenakan Temari. Shikamaru bengong. Benda apa yang melilit perut dan pinggang istrinya?

Temari kaget dan langsung menutupi kembali perutnya.

"Benda apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Temari asal-asalan. Ia bergegas hendak berbaring lagi, tapi Shikamaru malah menarik piyama Temari.

"Temari, jangan membuatku marah..." Suara Shikamaru masih bernada lembut, tapi tersirat penekanan di dalamnya.

Temari melirik Shikamaru takut, "i-ini stagen, untuk mengecilkan perut dan lingkar pinggang."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Greynya masih menatap intens wajah Temari, "dari mana kamu dapat?"

"Ino," jade Temari melirik lagi Shikamaru. Ia tahu bahwa ada kekesalan pada garis wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memang tidak suka kalau istrinya mengikuti gaya hidup Ino yang memang kadang suka aneh-aneh—meski Ino adalah sahabat Shikamaru sejak kecil—Tadi masker, sekarang stagen, apa-apaan kelakuan Temari itu? Merepotkan!

"Lepaskan benda itu! Memangnya kamu tidak sesak perutmu dililit seperti itu?"

"Tidak mau!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru langsung menarik Temari ke dalam dekapannya. Sasarannya adalah simpul yang melilit pinggang Temari. Terang saja Temari meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru! Aduh! Hei, jangan dilepas!"

Sementara tangan Shikamaru menjelajahi benda aneh di perut Temari, Temari meronta dan menendang-nendang ke sembarang arah.

Pertarungan masih berlanjut. Shikamaru tidak mau menggunakan jurus kagemane-nya. Ia akan menang dari wanita blonde keras kepala ini dengan tenaganya sendiri. Lagipula, tubuh Temari kalah besar dibanding tubuhnya.

Bukan cuma suara tempat tidur yang berderit berisik, mulut mereka pun tak kalah berisiknya. Padahal ini sudah malam. Orang-orang yang mendengar keributan mereka mungkin akan mengira ada kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

Sampailah jari-jari Shikamaru menemukan simpulnya, tinggal tarik, maka benda ini lepas. Tapi tenaga Temari malah bertambah besar seiring pergerakan Shikamaru yang mengunci tubuhnya. Belum berhasil Shikamaru melepas lilitan pada pinggang Temari, selanjutnya yang terjadi...

BRUKK!

Temari terjungkal ke bawah kasur. Pantatnya mencium lantai dengan keras. Wajahnya berubah merah dan ada sedikit airmata di sudut matanya.

"Sakit... Shikamaru, kamu jahat sekali..." ucap Temari sambil memegangi pantatnya yang terasa nyeri.

Sementara Shikamaru hanya memandangi Temari dari atas ranjang. Cengeng sekali. Diakan mantan kunoichi, masa begitu saja sakit.

"Makanya, kalau kubilang lepas, ya lepas. Dasar wanita merepotkan!"

Temari murka. Alih-alih menolong, Shikamaru malah mengolok-olok. Kalau bukan suaminya, sudah ia terbangkan ke langit ketujuh—kesembilan kau ada—

Ia mengambil bantal dan langsung melempari muka Shikamaru. Mulutnya merancau tak henti-henti.

"Temari!" bentak Shikamaru sambil menangkap lemparan bantal Temari. Napas mereka berdua memburu.

"KAMU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Temari tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru. Kemudian ia keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu.

Sepertinya malam ini Shikamaru harus tidur sendiri karena Temari akan tidur di kamar Minami.

"Dasar merepotkan!"

Shikamaru langsung merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa ada niat mengejar Temari. Biar saja, bertengkar seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Besok pagi juga akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Tapi Shikamaru jadi kepikiran. Apa-apaan Temari berlagak ingin seperti gadis remaja lagi?

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang. Biasanya jam-jam segini Temari sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk kedua anak dan suaminya. Setelah itu, ia akan mengantakan bungkusan bento ke tempat keluarganya beraktifitas.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu. Shikamaru belum juga meminta maaf. Dan itu membuat Temari kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, semua yang dilakukannya kan untuk Shikamaru. Agar pria berambut nanas itu tak malu punya istri seperti dirinya.

Bento sudah siap dan Temari pun sudah siap mengantarkannya.

Tapi ketika hendak keluar dari dapur, mendadak pandangannya menjadi gelap. Temari duduk di salah satu kursi dan memegangi kepalanya.

Ini pasti akibat ia belum makan dari pagi—atau tepatnya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk diet ketat—karena sejak itu ia hanya makan sayuran dan buah, tanpa nasi apalagi daging. Sarapannya hanya buah yang dihancurkan dan diambil sarinya.

Ia membuka tudung saji di meja makan, ada sisa ikan salmon, udang dan sedikit nasi. Tidak ada sisa sayur. Karena memang ia hanya buat porsi pas untuk isi kotak bentonya.

Teringat lagi tubuh dan wajah para gadis cantik bimbingan Shikamaru. Temari langsung menutup lagi tudung saji. Ia takkan kalah hanya dengan pusing ini. Lebih baik pusing sedikit daripada usaha diet ketat selama tiga hari ini gagal total.

Kalau berhasil, tubuh temari akan kembali langsing seperti dulu.

Ya, kalau berhasil.

.

.

.

Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi Temari melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Wajah berseri para gadis bimbingan Shikamaru. Kira-kira ada lima chuunin perempuan dan lima belas chuunin laki-laki.

Lihat mereka, ada yang terang-terangan menggoda suaminya. Padahal Shikamaru bertanya tentang langkah apa yang terbaik dari tiga pilihan metode strategi. Yang lebih menyebalkan, Shikamaru hanya menggaruk lehernya sebagai tanggapan dari rayuan mereka.

Temari mengumpat dalam hati. Ia masih memperhatikan di balik jendela ruang kerja suaminya di gedung yang sama dengan singgasana Hokage. Karena memang mereka belajar di luar ruangan; alam bebas—biasanya di bawah pohon rindang—

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Temari-san?" panggil seseorang, kemudian ia masuk ke ruang Shikamaru.

Temari menoleh, "oh, halo, Hinata-sama." Kemudian Temari membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilanpuluh derajat.

"To-tolong jangan formal seperti itu, Temari-san. A-aku aku kan jadi tidak enak,"

Temari hanya tersenyum. Pada istri Hokage, masa harus biasa saja. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Hinata itu gadis yang sangat baik hati, Temari sangat kagum pada kesabaran dan kelembutan Hinata.

"Shikamaru-san belum kembali ya? Berkasnya aku letakkan di sini saja deh," Hinata meletakkan sebuah berkas di meja kerja Shikamaru kemudian ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Ya, Shikamaru sedang asyik dengan gadis-gadis cantik."

"Temari-san cemburu ya?" Hinata tersenyum sambil melihat wajah Temari yang agak malu-malu.

"A-apa? Hahaha, mana mungkin. Hinata-sama bercanda, masa aku cemburu?" Temari menggaruk tengkuknya; ia gugup karena berbohong.

Hinata tersenyum manis, "iya benar, sebagai istri yang baik, kita harus percaya pada suami kita. Naruto-kun juga kadang menggoda gadis-gadis. Tapi aku tidak khawatir..."

Oh, Hinata. Kau memang seorang peri.

Benar kata Hinata, kepercayaan adalah kunci keharmonisan rumah tangga. Bodoh sekali Temari. Dibanding Naruto atau Sasuke, penggemar Shikamaru tidak ada separuhnya. Apalagi Shikamaru mana mungkin menggoda gadis lain seperti yang dilakukan Hokage Naruto.

"Ehm, Te-Temari-san, aku pergi dulu ya."

Suara Hinata menginterupsi lamunan Temari.

"Mau kemana, Hinata-sama?"

"A-aku m-mau periksa kandunganku pada Sakura," jawab Hinata malu-malu. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"K-kau hamil lagi?" Suara Temari menggema begitu keras, ia sampai lupa pada siapa dia berbicara, "eh, m-maaf."

Hinata mengangguk tersenyum malu, "a-aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa."

Hinata akan ke rumah sakit, sebaiknya ia ikut dan mengembalikan stagen itu pada Ino. Temari sudah sadar kalau ia salah. Yang penting adalah saling percaya. Shikamaru tak pernah mengeluhkan apapun tentang penampilan Temari. Ya, Shikamaru menerima ia apa adanya.

"Tunggu Hinata-sama!" Temari langsung berlari, "aku mau ik—"

BRUKK!

Temari tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena selanjutnya adalah rasa pusing yang teramat sangat, dan seluruhnya menjadi gelap.

Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

Dan yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara Hinata yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

Ketika tersadar, ia berada di ruangan serba putih. Ditemani Shikamaru, Minami, Hiroki dan Sakura. Ia sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, tapi dengan keadaan berbeda. Padahal niatnya ke sini untuk mengembalikan stagen Ino, tapi malah terbaring di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit.

Temari menenelan bubur yang disuapkan oleh anak perempuannya. Handuk kecil masih setia mengompres dahinya. Suhu tubuh Temari memang di atas normal. Ya, Temari demam karena sebuah penyakit; kelaparan.

Ironis. Suami seorang shinobi berpenghasilan besar, tapi sang istri kelaparan. Itu yang membuat Shikamaru kesal, seolah-olah ia seorang yang pelit dan suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Makanya Shikamaru masih setia pada acara diam seribu bahasanya.

"Ayah, wajah Ayah jelek sekali," bocah perempuan yang mewarisi warna rambut hitam sang ayah terkekeh melihat wajah ngambek Shikamaru.

"Iya benar, Kak. Wajah Ayah jadi mirip Paman Sasuke," Hiroki menimpali.

"Paman Sasuke kan tampan."

"Tidak! Dia seram. Wajahnya sangar. Ayah lebih tampan."

"..." Shikamaru memegangi batang hidungnya. Merepotkan!

"Ayah... Ibu sedang sakit, jangan marah lagi..." Minami menghampiri Shikamaru yang duduk di samping ranjang ibunya, memeluk sang ayah. Kemudian ia menyelipkan potongan buah apel ke mulut Shikamaru yang masih tertutup rapat, menekan agar bibir Shikamaru terbuka.

Melihat anak kesayangannya tersenyum merayu, mau tidak mau ia jadi ikut tersenyum, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menerkam buah apel dalam mulutnya.

"Makannya sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang. Sudah hampir malam," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Temari.

"Ibu tidak dirawat saja, Yah?"

"Tidak usah, kita rawat Ibumu di rumah saja. Ayah sudah minta cuti pada Hokage."

Temari yang saat itu sedang merasa bersalah, tidak membantah sedikit pun ucapan suaminya. Padahal kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ketika akan berdiri, Shikamaru malah jongkok memunggunginya.

"Kenapa bengong? Cepat naik ke punggungku!"

"K-kamu mau menggendongku?"

"Tentu saja. Masa aku tega menyuruhmu berjalan dengan keadaan begitu?"

Temari melirik ke dua anaknya. Minami sih senyum-senyum, tapi Hiroki malah ribut sendiri minta digendong juga oleh sang ayah.

Akhirnya Shikamaru menggendong Temari, sedangkan Minami menggendong sang adik.

Mereka berjalan melewati rumah-rumah penduduk desa. Sepanjang jalan banyak yang menanyakan Temari, sehingga langkah Shikamaru jadi agak melambat.

Shikamaru ataupun Temari juga masih tidak saling bicara.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Nara Shikaku dan Nara Yoshino. Ketika orangtua mereka tahu bahwa Temari sedang sakit, nenek dan kakek dari Minami dan Hiroki itu langsung memboyong cucu-cucu mereka ke rumah. Mereka akan mengurus Minami dan Hiroki sampai Temari sembuh.

Mereka juga bertemu chuunin-chuunin remaja bimbingan Shikamaru. Tentu saja ini merepotkan bagi Shikamaru.

"_Shikamaru-sensei, kau romantis sekali..."_

"_Shikamaru-sensei, istrimu cantik sekali, ya. Jurus apa yang Guru pakai sampai-sampai Putri Suna mau denganmu?"_

"_Shikamaru-sensei, aku juga ingin punya suami sepertimu."_

Dan bla...bla...bla... Membuat kepala Shikamaru pusing.

Sementara Temari hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Shikamaru. Ia bodoh sekali. Jelas-jelas suaminya sangat sayang padanya. Para murid bimbingan Shikamaru memang senang menggodanya. Tapi toh Sikamaru hanya menganggapnya sebagai lelucon.

Semestinya Temari tahu bahwa seorang Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menanggapi hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini.

Akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di rumah.

"Shikamaru, kamu masih marah ya?"

"Kalau kamu sadar kesalahanmu, aku akan memaafkanmu," Shikamaru meletakkan Temari di atas kasur, kemudian menyiapkan bantal yang akan digunakkan untuk menopang kepala Temari.

Sejak perjalanan tadi, Shikamaru tahu bahwa Temari masih demam. Suhu tubuh Temari yang panas dalam gendongannya membuat pnggungnya jadi ikut-ikutan panas.

"Iya, aku sadar aku salah. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas jadi istrimu. Usiamu lebih muda dariku, aku juga tidak langsing lagi, makanya aku diet. Dan akhir-akhir ini kamu jadi populer. Aku jadi minder sendiri."

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Kemudian ikut merebahkan diri di samping sang istri.

"Pemikiran bodoh. Katakan padaku, siapa yang mengatakan kamu tidak pantas jadi istriku?"

Temari menggeleng, "tidak ada."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Temari, di luar sana banyak sekali perempuan cantik. Kalau aku memilih perempuan paling cantik sedunia, maka takkan ada habisnya, karena di atas langit masih ada langit. Aku memilih yang cocok denganku. Dan cuma kamu yang paling cocok denganku. Aku sayang kamu apa adanya. Tak peduli nantinya kamu akan jadi gendut atau jadi tua, perasaan sayangku akan mengalahkan keburukanmu."

Temari tersenyum mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Suaminya memang belakangan ini jadi tambah romantis. Walau omongannya jadi terkesan aneh.

"Tapi menurutmu aku cantik tidak?"

"Kamu cocok untukku—" Shikamaru mencium kening Temari, "—dan cantikmu adalah bonus buatku."

Temari tidak bisa menolak kedatangan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Ia mendekap pada tubuh kokoh Shikamaru.

"Kamu gombal sekali..."

Shikamaru terkekeh, membalas dekapan sang istri, "jangan diulangi ya! Kalau kamu sakit, siapa yang akan mengurusi kami? Lagipula menurutku kamu gak gendut kok, kamu _sexy_."

Wajah Temari bertambah merah, "iya, aku janji. Maafkan aku ya."

Ada pepatah bilang: "Obat yang paling mujarab adalah ucapan manis dari orang terkasih."

Sepertinya saat itu juga Temari sembuh dari sakitnya.

OWARI

.

.

.

A/N: Halo Minna-san, salam kenal. Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi masih banyak kesalahan di sana sini—dimaklumi ya—

Aku pecinta pair ShikaTema. Sukaaaaa banget. Chemistry mereka berasa banget. Dan mereka cocok jadi pasutri.

Di sini aku buat Pipih Shikaku masih hidup. Karena aku gak tega dia mati. Dan jabatan Shikamaru pun hanya karanganku saja.

Ok, terima kasih sudah membaca, kritik dan saran sangat aku harapkan, mudah-mudahan tulisanku bisa berkembang.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Review please...


End file.
